The Trail to Udugu
The Trail to Udugu is the twenty-third episode of The Lion Guard. guard/episodes/trail-to-udugu/ Press Synopsis While Nala takes Kion and Kiara on a trip to teach them the importance of working together, Simba is left in charge of the Lion Guard. Summary Kiara is sniffing around near Pride Rock, when she finds her target - her brother, Kion. She pounces on him, and he becomes slightly irated. Kion asks how she managed to find him, and she reveals that Nala, has been teaching her how to track by scent. Kion considers her 'lucky' and pounces on her. The two start play fighting, and nearby, Simba and Nala, the proud parents, watch them. Deciding that they're evenly matched in skills, the pair conclude that their children are ready. They approach their children, and Simba stops them from continuing their play fight as the pair try to impress their parents. Nala explains that they will be taking the trail to Udugu with her, a trip which all members royal siblings take during their life. Curious, the children question the whereabouts of Udugu, but his mother tells him that they'll see. Kiara asks her father if he ever took the trip, but Simba explains that he never had any siblings to take the journey with. Simba also assures Kion not worry about his Lion Guard duties, since he himself will be taking over his place as leader. Kion returns to the Lair of the Lion Guard and informs his team members of the temporary change in leadership. When he leaves, Fuli is laid back about the situation, but Ono worries, quickly pruning himself and complaining that the lair is a mess. Like Fuli, Bunga is completely unnerved, and explains that since he knows Simba, he knows that it's fun to be running with the king. Just as he finishes, Simba enters the lair, and the Lion Guard bow down. With Bunga's hair standing on end, Simba admits that Bunga did get one thing right during his performance - that he's excited to be working with the Lion Guard. Simba then asks if they're ready for Morning Patrol, to which the Guard respond positively. Simba then leads the Guard away. Meanwhile, Nala comments that they don't spend enough time together, whilst taking her children across the Pride Lands. The cubs speculate about what could be waiting for them at Udugu, and Kiara believes it to be animals awaiting their new queen and her 'little brother'. Kion disagrees, and insists that the animals would be more interested in seeing him. They start racing one another, with Kion exclaiming that he races with Fuli everyday and thus won't lose. The two use a couple of tactics to slow the other down, and Nala comments on how they would compete over anything, to which they agree. She then tells the cubs that they have a long way to go, and they continue their journey. Elsewhere, the Lion Guard have started on their Patrol. When they come to a fork in the road, Simba starts to proceed up the left path, but Ono stops him. With the egret in a flutter, Fuli explains how Kion normally takes the other path. Simba darkly reminds them that Kion isn't there, and the Guard quickly follow Simba down his chosen path. As Nala, Kion and Kiara walk through a canyon, Kion asks his mother where Udugu is. She replies that it's hard to find, and Kiara taunts her brother by saying that she'll find it first. The two cubs start chasing one another and run off ahead, unable to hear their mother calling them back in time before they end up hanging over a cliff. Nala arrives and places her children back on safe ground, and the pair thank their mother. With disappointment, she tells them that that is not the way to find Udugu, and the cubs exchange a confused glance. Back with the Lion Guard, Ono notices an impending mudslide near the ostriches' nest, and that the eggs will slide off the cliffs if they are not saved. He attempts to inform Simba, who finishes his sentences before he has a chance to. Simba explains that he will move the nearby log so that it will divert the mud away from the nest. Fuli asks what they should do, and Simba orders them to stick together and follow him. They are confused, but go along with his words. Simba calls for them, telling them to jump from rock to rock. Beshte mentions that Kion usually goes right through the mud, but Fuli reminds him who is in charge. Reluctantly, Beshte follows the rest of the Guard. Unfortunately for him, Beshte struggles to leap high enough to reach each rock and winds up falling into the mud instead. He slides down and catches the other Guard members on the way, whilst Simba pushes the log into the mudslide. His plan works, albeit briefly, as the rest of the Guard slam into the tree trunk, pushing it away. Simba notices the log moving towards the eggs and, whilst Fuli offers to grab the eggs, she falls down. Ono realises that the mud is too heavy for that, but Beshte is strong enough to break free and secure the log. However, the log was protecting the eggs from the mud. With the eggs being carried away by the mud, Bunga quickly rescues one egg, Beshte grabs two with his mouth and Ono and Fuli save one each. Ono cries out that they missed one, which Simba grabs himself. Mbuni and the ostriches are honored to have their egg saved by the king himself, and bow down to him. Simba turns to the muddy Lion Guard and exclaims that the mission was a success, earning him a half hearted agreement from the Guard. Meanwhile, Nala has led her children to a thorn bush. Kion questions if it's really the way, and Kiara tells her mother that she can probably find an easier path if she tells her where it is. Nala assures her children that there is no easy path to Udugu, but there is a way to get past the thorns. She lifts up one of the thorn branches, and her children hurry inside. Kion is certain that he can get past the thorns by crawling under them. He tries to do so, but ends up getting pricked by them instead. Nala tells him that his way wasn't correct, and Kiara, noticing a tree in the center, believes that leaping across the area is the way forward. She tries, but lands amongst the thorns. Nala tells her children that she doesn't believe either of them are understanding her, and walks away when the cubs aren't looking. The two cubs continue on their separate paths, taunting each other along the way. They soon notice their mother's absence and retreat, still injuring themselves on the journey back to the clearing. They call out for her, but Nala hides behind a bush. Smiling, she comments that they're truly on their way to Udugu. Elsewhere, Simba is thrilled with the work he and his team have done, and can't wait to see what happens next. As he leaves, Fuli, Beshte and Bunga talk amongst themselves on how Simba really didn't utilize their team skills, since everything they did was done together. Beshte wonders if it's his fault for losing the eggs, but Fuli reminds him that it isn't his fault that he can't leap like a lion. They decide to continue doing things Simba's way. Just then, Ono arrives, and is about to explain how the gazelles need their help, but Simba once again finishes before him. The Guard follow Simba to the scene. Back with Kion and Kiara, the two cubs call out for their mother but to no avail. The two have split up and searched different areas, but are unable to find her. Eventually, Kiara decides to try tracking her, and manages to pick up her scent. After following his sister, Kion notices some fresh pawprints which the cubs follow. It leads them to a cliff, where the prints abruptly stop. Simba and the Lion Guard reach the gazelles area. Ono uses his sight to find out that Swala and her herd are trying to reach some grassland up ahead. He is about to explain that the rocks are unstable and will fall should they jump on them, but Simba once again finishes his words before he can. He orders the Guard away. Beshte is hesitant, asking his friends if they should remind Simba how easily gazelles can get spooked. Bunga is certain that Simba knows what he's doing, and they rush after him. Sure enough, the gazelles become spooked and start to leap over the cliff rocks, causing it to collapse. Simba orders the Guard to speed up having seen the spooked gazelles, but Ono calls for the Guard to stop. They do so, but Simba, having run on ahead, does not hear Ono's warning. Fuli calls for Ono to let Simba know and he flies away. Simba approaches the falling rocks, but Ono does not reach him in time and the rocks collapse onto him. Ono panics, but Simba reveals himself to be just fine. The rest of the Guard arrive and ask if he's okay. Simba announces that he is, but he's a little stuck, motioning towards his tail which has become trapped underneath one of the rocks. Back with Kion and Kiara, the two cubs try to work out where their mother went. Kion then realises that she probably leapt up to the top, where some grasslands can be seen. The pair try to leap up there themselves but fall back down. Kion is sure they can reach the top, but Kiara is uncertain. Kion then offers to give her a boost so that she can continue tracking, and Kiara asks what he will do. Kion finally confesses that she is the better tracker, and Kiara tries to return the compliment by telling him that he was the one who found the tracks in the first place. Kion then admits that they make a pretty good team. Staying true to his word, Kion elevates Kiara by giving her a boost and, after a struggle, Kiara reaches the top. She is shocked by what she sees when she looks up and, after Kion asks what it is, Nala reveals herself. She leaps down and nuzzles her son, who asks why she disappeared, since she was going to take them to Udugu. Nala explains that she believes they have already found it, and after a bit of confusion, Kion asks if it was the big rock. Nala tells him that it isn't, and asks Kiara to come down so that she can explain. Kiara does so, and joins her brother in front of their mother. Nala explains that Udugu is another word for kinship, and that by working together, they have found it. The siblings exchange a happy smile towards each other in understanding. Back with the Lion Guard, Bunga inspects the rock holding the king's tail. He comments that he was lucky, and Beshte promises they'll get him out. Just then, they hear some noises up above. Before Ono can confirm, Simba confirms the cries as being ostriches. Ono ascends to see what he can find, and sees the gazelles stampeding towards the ostrich eggs. He waits for Simba to interrupt, but when Simba asks him what's happening, he explains why he hesitated to speak before finally revealing the danger. Simba orders the Guard to leave him behind and to save the ostrich eggs. Suddenly, more of the unstable rocks give way, and one falls towards Bunga, which Ono cries out about. Fuli swiftly pushes him out of harm's way, and Bunga thanks Fuli. Fuli tells him to thank Ono, and Beshte comments on what a great team they are. Noticing their teamwork, Simba realises that their team works differently, and asks what Kion would have them do if he were there. Fuli tells him that they would split up. Ono and herself would go after the herd, and Beshte and Bunga would stay to free him. Simba then declares those to be his orders. Before that happens, Bunga tells him that there's one more thing Kion would do. Simba then speaks the beginning of their catchphrase: "Till the Pride Lands end", and the Guard finish it with 'Lion Guard defend'! Ono and Fuli dash off to the gazelles, and Ono reminds her to speak softly with the ostriches, whilst he speaks with the gazelles per her suggestion. Fuli dashes ahead and tries to calm the ostriches, but eventually loses her temper and shouts at them to be quiet, which works. Ono then approaches Swala and asks her to slow down, who can't hear Ono through the crowd. Annoyed, she calls for her fellow gazelles to be quiet and stop, and they do so. She asks Ono what he said, but he tells her 'never mind'. He joins Fuli, and, after commenting that it was weird, asks how she calmed the ostriches. She comments with 'calm and soothing' with a hint of sarcasm. Nearby, Bunga assures Simba that he will be fine, though warns Beshte not to roll the boulder the wrong way or it'll squish Simba. Simba reminds Bunga that he can hear him. After Beshte admits that he knew he could hear them, he successfully removes the boulder. The commotion causes the remaining boulders to collapse, and the trio run. Bunga is excited over the whole event, and, after Fuli and Ono join them, Simba admits that everything worked out because they did things their own way, and that Kion would be proud of them. He also adds that he himself is proud of them. Back at Pride Rock, Nala, Kion, and Kiara return from thier trip. Simba asks his children if they found Udugu. They explain that they did, but it isn't really a place - it's about them working together. Simba admits that the Lion Guard also helped him find Udugu as well. He tells them that the lesson is very important for them and leads them to the edge of Pride Rock. He goes on to say that, as queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, they will be responsible for all of the Pride Lands. As the royal family gaze out at the Pride Lands, Nala urges them to hold onto what they learnt that day, and they will always have Udugu. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media